


Cheers To The New Year

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, New Years, Smut, copious amounts of giggling, it gets p silly guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Working title: The Bubbly PerpetratorRobbie and Sportacus get drunk at the town New Years party. They ring in 2017 together in the coat closet :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I'm brand new to this haha. I wanted to challenge myself so I tried for something sexy. Apparently I'm incapable of writing anything other than pure fluff, but I think this was a valiant attempt.
> 
> I'm sorry if one or both of them seem OOC. I just wanted to read a fanfiction in which Robbie wasn't depressed af for once hahaha.

The cake, Robbie. Do it for her.

Robbie sips his drink, trying to remind himself with a bored expression why exactly he keeps showing up to these town functions. That’s right, free cake and alcohol. He just has to make it to midnight. It’s almost 11:30 now, he can survive another half hour. At least they decided to open the champagne at 11:00. Robbie takes another large gulp of his drink. It was his third glass.

“Hi Robbie! Happy New Years!”

“We still have at least another half hour to go, don’t get ahead of yourself Sportaflop,” he grumbles as the sports elf bounces up next to him. He notices Sportacus also is holding a glass and raises an eyebrow. “You’re drinking?”

Sportacus giggles - actually giggles - and raises his glass. “Yeah, this’s apples cider is great!”

The mayor overhears as he approaches the drink table near the wall where the other two men are standing. “Apple cider? Someone opened the kids’ cider? That wasn’t supposed to be handed out until midnight!”

Robbie brings Sportacus’ glass to his nose and takes a whiff. “This is champagne. You mean to tell me you don’t know the difference between apple cider and champagne?” he asks him in disbelief.

Sportacus looks confused and maybe a little bit wobbly. “Uh… I usually juss drink water. Stephanie said there would be a sporsscandy drink? This ism’t…?”

“Oh no, we saved the nonalcoholic beverages for the kids to drink at midnight!” the mayor pipes up. He leans over conspiratorily, “We just opened the champagne early because some of the adults were getting a little bored,” he stage-whispers, before he waddles back over to Ms. Busybody with her new drink.

“And thank god for that,” Robbie adds, “Too bad about the cake…” He gazes longingly at it from across the room.

Sportacus remains at his side looking utterly dumbfounded. He tries smelling his drink like Robbie did. He still looks… wobbly.

“How many glasses of that have you had…?”

“This is my secomd!” Sportacus smiles at him brightly. The glass was nearly full.

Robbie eyes the other man up and down, taking a better look at him. “Oh no, this is going to be my project for the rest of the night isn’t it? Babysitting you.”

Sportacus furrows his brows but keeps smiling, an interesting expression. “What’re you talking abount Robbie?”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’ve mever been drunk im my life!”

Robbie tips back the rest of his glass and grabs another one. “Well I’d better catch up, I’m not dealing with this sober.”

Sportacus starts giggling again. “Wow Robbie.”

“What.”

“Nothimg,” Sportacus smiles, side-eyeing his companion. “You’re juss really good at that.”

“What? Swallowing?”

Sportacus snorts, bringing the back of his hand up to cover his wide grin.

“Oh no, you’re one of those kinds of drunks,” he laughs, finally beginning to feel buzzed.

“What kimd?”

“The lewd kind.”

“Lood??” Sportacus starts giggling again.

“What is so god damn funny?” Robbie chuckles, taking in the humor of the situation and Sportacus’ state.

Sportacus gasps, “Robbie! Not aroun’ the kids!” He tries to cover Robbie’s mouth with his hand but only catches the side of his face.

“Get off me you drunk elf!” Robbie laughs.

Sportacus turns Robbie’s head towards him, “You’re so hamdsome Robbie,” he says with a dopey smile.

Robbie blushes and pulls Sportacus’ hand down off his face. “Easy there Sport. You’d better slow down with that champagne.”

“But I feel so …good,” Sportacus replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

Robbie downs half his glass.

“I’m glad you’re here, Robbie,” Sportacus tells him, bumping his hip, “I always have fun whem you’re ‘round.”

“Well that’s what I’m here for aren’t I? To please you?” he says sarcastically with an eyeroll.

“Robbie…” Sportacus lowers his voice and turns away from the party, smiling suggestively, “now look who’s be'en lewd.”

“That’s not what I -” Robbie looks down at Sportacus, who holds his gaze through his lashes. “Hmm you like that huh?” Robbie smiles mischeviously. He could have some fun with this. He might as well. He takes another large gulp of his fourth glass. “You wanna be pleased?”

Sportacus’ face flushes, looking unsure of himself for the first time. He finishes his glass and sets it on the table. “The kids…” he says nervously.

“They won’t see back here,” Robbie finishes his drink and also sets his glass on the table. He’s feeling a bit wobbly now himself, the liquid courage doing its job. He grabs Sportacus’ vest and drags him into the hallway.

Sportacus starts giggling again as he clumsily falls back against the wall. “What’re you gonna do to me?”

“Whatever you want elf,” Robbie replies with a sly smile, placing one hand on the wall next to Sportacus’ head. He feels like a kid again, except with a lot more height and self confidence.

Sportacus wraps his arms around Robbie waist and pulls him into a hug.

Robbie scoffs in disbelief. “Wow. Is this the best you can do Sportadope?” He hugs him back anyway.

“What do you meam Robbie?” Sportacus smiles sweetly up at him, “You’re my best friend, y'know that?”

Robbie blushes, feeling ashamed. How could he take advantage of such an innocent person? “Thanks Sport.”

Sportacus leans forward again and kisses Robbie’s neck. Robbie blushes in surprise. Well, that was more like what he was expecting.

Sportacus giggles, “I’ve always wan'ned to do this.” He trails gentle kisses up Robbie’s neck and cheek.

Robbie knows he has to be drunk. Otherwise secretly kissing Sportacus in the hallway at the town New Years party wouldn’t seem so normal right now. So right. He holds the back of Sportacus’ neck and tips his head to the side.

Sportacus hums and opens his mouth. Their tongues slide against each other languidly. He’s so happy. It could be the bubbly, but he is honestly enjoying making out with his greatest enemy slash best friend right now. He smiles into the kiss at the absurdity of the situation, thoughts swirling in his head.

Robbie pulls away to kiss at Sportacus’ throat. Sportacus closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, he really does feel good. He slides his hands down Robbie’s back to cup his ass.

Robbie hums approvingly and sucks at his neck.

“You know I’ve mever done this before? I like this.” Sportacus speaks softly.

Robbie stands up straight. “Wait, really? With anyone?”

“Nope,” Sportacus smiles.

“I have to say I’m a bit surprised,” he says as they hold each other close. “You’re… a very attractive man, Sportacus. Er - elf.”

Sportacus giggles, eyelids drooping. “Go on.”

“You little -” Robbie shakes his head and smiles, looking away. He’s never felt so amiable towards his enemy. He blames the alcohol.

“You called me Sportacus.”

“Yeah well don’t get used to it, I’m just a little bit tipsy right now.”

“Oh? Finally?”

“Well we can’t all be lightweights like you Sportadrunk,” Robbie looks back at Sportacus’ face with a raised eyebrow. The elf only had two glasses of champagne and was much farther gone than he was.

“No… I mean, _finally._ ” Sportacus grabs Robbie’s waist and switches their positions. He grinds his crotch into Robbie’s tall thigh.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Sportacus must’ve thought he needed to wait to make a move. Little did he know just how eager Robbie was. They find each other’s mouths again quickly, the kisses becoming sloppy, desperate.

Robbie haphazardly searches the wall with his hand. He finds what he’s looking for and swings the coat closet open, shoving Sportacus inside the small, dimly lit room. He closes the door behind him and pushes Sportacus back up against the far wall.

Sportacus just allows Robbie to push him around. He loves to see the other man take control like this. He still smiling until Robbie palms the front of his pants. Then his eyes go wide, pupils blowing. The pressure sends waves of pleasure through his body.

“Shh, be quiet!” Robbie hisses, laughing into his neck.

Apparently Sportacus had been moaning... very loud. He must be farther gone than he thought. He presses his erection into Robbie's grip through his pants, needing more.

Robbie frantically begins unbuckling Sportacus’s crystal and yanks his vest down over his shoulders. Sportacus follows his lead, pulling his shirt over his head as Robbie does the same. They press together again before they can start on belts, needing contact. They kiss more fiercely this time, sweating with lust. They moan into each other’s mouths at the feeling of skin-on-skin contact and arch their hips into each other.

Robbie wraps his arms around Sportacus’ neck as he’s lifted and pressed up against the wall himself now. He winds his legs around the other mans back as Sportacus’ hips snap up into the new position. They shove their erections together frantically through their equally tight pants, picking up speed, panting into each other’s necks.

Faintly, they hear a chanting outside the door, but they’re both too lost in each other to realize it. Sportacus can feel an overwhelming heat building in his groin, losing rhythm as he nears the edge. “Robbie…” he moans.

Robbie claws at Sportacus’s wide, muscled back, scrabbling for purchase as he throws his head back groaning loudly, “Faster!”

The strange slow chanting in the other room builds as the men in the closet lose themselves. The voices outside cheer as Sportacus’ hips falter, gasping as his vision goes white. Robbie releases a guttural yell.

They slump together towards the floor afterwards, trying to catch their breath. Sportacus leans his chest against Robbie, who’s sitting on his thighs, back against the wall, legs still loosely wrapped around the other man’s waist.

As he comes back to himself, Robbie frowns, realizing how uncomfortable he’s going to be getting home in this state. He won’t even be able to grab a slice of cake before he leaves! Sportacus huffs in laughter.

“What’s so funny now?” Robbie grouses.

“Happy 2017, Robbie,” Sportacus slurs, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Robbie’s expression softens, leaning his head back against the wall with a smile. “Come on you drunk elf, let’s get you home.”


End file.
